The Universe Hopper
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: A girl becomes The Universe Hopper when she gets visted by a diety who heard her wishes. Follow her as she goes through her favorite fictional worlds. -Book 1: The Vampire Diaries- (OC SI) -HIATUS-
1. The Introduction

_Introduction:_

My story is a long one, but it is a great one. I have many names, I can't seem to remember my original name, maybe I never had one. All I know is one day, I was sitting in my room looking at the ceiling and wishing I could do something, anything, with my life. The next moment, there was a blinding light and an hour's worth of pain before I felt like there was something different. At first, I figured I just didn't feel good, but that wasn't it at all. A few minutes later I was standing in front of my mirror and wishing my hair was blue, when all of a sudden, it was. I was, of course, surprised. The surprise, however, only lasted a moment before there was a light voice in my head.

 _ **'Hello darling.'**_

 _'WHAT! Who are you! Am I going crazy?'_

 _ **'No, you are not going crazy'**_ the voice chuckled, _**'I am Mikania, I heard your wish, and I have granted it.'**_

 _'Uh, is that why my hair's blue?'_

 _ **'Yes, but that is not all that you can do. You are what we call The**_ _ **Universe Hopper '**_

 _'Uh, what?'_

 _ **'You can hop between the Universes, change your appearance, and you are immortal.'**_

 _'Okay...I'm what?!'_

 _ **'Immortal, this is what you wished for, no?'**_

 _'Yeah, yeah I guess it is. So, why me?'_

 _ **'Why you?'**_

 _'Yeah, why'd you choose me? There must be thousands of people who want this too.'_

 _ **'Yes, but you are one of the few who can really accept what will happen.'**_

 _'What will...happen? What do you mean?'_

 _ **'When you are granted an ability like yours, you have limitations. Would you like to know them now?'**_

 _'Yes, please.'_

 _ **'Very well. I shall materialize a list for you.'**_

 _'Uh, okay?'_

Out of seemingly nowhere appeared a piece of parchment, yes it is that old, with writing on it.

 **Limitations and Rules for The Universe Hopper:**

 **Once The Universe Hopper has left their 'base' Universe, they can never return.**

 **The Universe Hopper may not bring anyone with them.**

 **The Universe Hopper can not have any connection with their 'base' Universe.**

 **The Universe Hopper can, however, visit any other Universe as often as they wish.**

 **The Universe Hopper can change their appearance however they wish.**

 **The Universe Hopper mustn't kill without justification.**

 **The Universe Hopper can go wherever they wish in a timeline.**

 **The Universe Hopper can change their age, but not their gender.**

 **The Universe Hopper can not give someone else their power.**

 **The Universe Hopper must never tell another soul what they know.**

 _'Okay...so basically I can't come back home ever again?'_

 _ **'I'm afraid so my dear.'**_

 _'Can I at least say goodbye to a friend?'_

 _ **'I suppose so, just do not tell them too much.'**_

 _'Of course, thank you.'_

 _ **'You are welcome.'**_

I grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand and pulled up my best friend's contact.

 **To: Kaida-kun**

 **Hey, I'm not gonna be able to see or talk to you for...well, a long time. But, I'll miss you. I promise I won't die or get too hurt. That thing I've always wished for? It's finally coming true. I hope you don't hate me for taking this opportunity. You're my best friend, I'll never forget you.**

 **From: Me**

 _'There, that was okay right?'_

 _ **'Yes, that was fine. Do you want to wait for a reply?'**_

 _'Um, yeah. We can go after I read it I guess.'_

 _ **'Alright, I'll be just a thought away.'**_

 _'Okay'_

 _CHIRP CHIRP_

 **To:Me**

 **Are you serious? I won't be mad if it's what I think it is! I'll miss you too! If you get hurt, I'll find someway to hunt you down, then I'll hurt you worse. Got it? I won't forget you either, promise. Bye for now.**

 **From:Kaida-kun**

 _'I'll miss her. I'm ready now Mikania'_

 _ **'Okay, just think of where you want to go and I'll help you when you get there.'**_

 _'Got it.'_

I look around my room one last time and smile to myself.

 _'This is going to be the best adventure ever.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hey guys! I'm writing a new story, clearly. I've had the idea to make a 'Universe Hopper' stuck in my head for a while, nwo I'm letting it out. The first book will be based on The Vampire Diaries, but this isn't the only Universe our heroine will go through. I have about 20 Universe's set up for her to go through, they'll all be different books though. Her name will change each time, however, THIS STORY IS NOT IN ANY WAY CONNECTED TO ONCE UPON A TIME OR TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE. They are completely different story arcs and have nothing in common other than the writter and my OC.**

 **Next Update will be soon hopefully! See ya~**


	2. New Looks and Crows

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries (sadly) it belongs to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I only own my OC and any stupid things she does.**

 **Author's Note!**

 **Alright, here we go. Let's dive on into the world of The Vampire Diaries, shall we?**

* * *

 _THIRD P.O.V._

Our scene begins in a car on a deserted road where everything began.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." Said a young man driving a car.

"He wasn't that bad." voiced the girl beside him.

"He sounded like James Blunt." The young man complained.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." The young man spoke.

"So why did you come?" the girl asked angrily.

"Because I love you."

"Nicely done. What's with all the fog?" the girl questioned.

"It'll clear in a second." the boy answered.

"Watch out!" the girl exclaimed, a second too late.

The car slammed into a man's body.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked the girl breathing heavily

"We just hit someone! Oh my God!" The girl cried.

"Call for help" the boy told the girl, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out.

He jogged over to the still body lying on the road.

"Come on. Come on." the girl whispered, holding her phone to her ear.

In the distance, an animal howled.

"Please be alive." the boy whispered, kneeling down to the body.

"Oh my God!" he whispered, looking at the ring on the man's hand.

With a growl, the man wakes up and wraps his hand around the boy's throat. He then dashes around him at an inhuman speed and sinks his fangs into the boy's neck.

In the car, the girl starts gasping. She unbuckles her seat belt and open the door.

"There's no signal!" she cries, stepping out.

"Daren!" she yells, closing the door. "Darren?"

Daren's body crashes onto the hood of the car behind her. The girl screams a blood curling scream and turns to run. She runs down the road, but only for about 20 feet before she is whisked off of her feet by something, or someone. Her screams cease.

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

 _'The Vampire Diaries.'_ I think to myself, closing my eyes.

There's a slight prick of pain, then a pulling sensation in my gut. Then, I feel my feet hit the ground. Opening my eyes, I look around and see I've landed in a forest, it's daytime now.

 _'Ouch'_

 _ **'Hello, I see you have figured out how to travel.'**_

 _'It's actually kinda easy.'_

 _ **'Yes, I thought it would be for you.'**_

 _'What's that supposed to me-'_

 _ **'Never mind that, on to more pressing matters. Now you can change your appearance and state of your body.'**_

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _ **'Well, you are in a world of the supernatural, do you not wish to be one?'**_

 _'I can do that?'_

 _ **'Of course.'**_

 _'Sweet! How?'_

 _ **'Visualize what you wish to look like and imagine yourself becoming the supernatural creature you wish to be.'**_

 _'Uh, does that mean I have to visualize my neck being snapped?'_

 _ **'Does it?'**_

I close my eyes once again and begin to visualize who I want to be.

Dark blue hair that comes to my shoulders with bangs that swoop across my forehead, some falling into my emerald green eyes. I imagine myself shrinking from my height of 5'6'' to 5'3''. Then I imagine myself changing age, my face shifting into a 17 year old with a button nose, and a mischievous smirk. I lastly imagine myself with fangs, veins crawling around my eyes, paler skin and a lust for blood.

I can feel my legs and torso shrinking, my hair shortening, my face shifting, and my heart stop beating. My eyes, now green, snap open at the sensation. I gasp, covering my mouth with my hand, much smaller than before.

Everything is so clear, I can hear sounds coming from places I can't see, and I can feel this hunger, burning my throat.

 _'Woah. Man, I'm hungry.'_

 _ **'Good job little one, you changed yourself on your first try.'**_

 _'Thank you, oh wait! Is being a vampire a justified reason to kill someone?'_

 _ **'You needn't kill anyone. If you wish to have human blood, you can drink from blood bags or drink from the vein then compel them to forget.'**_

 _'Right. If a hunter tries to kill me?'_

 _ **'I do believe that you can cloak your vampire self from others.'**_

 _'Really! How?'_

 _ **'Just imagine a shield covering over your body like a second skin.'**_

I close my eyes and do as she tells me. I see my new body being surrounded by a blue light that covers from head to toe and wraps around the arms and legs. By the time I'm done, my new body looks like it has a second skin of glowing blue.

 **'Very good. You are protected now.'**

I open my eyes slowly and look down. My clothes are way too big!

 _'Can I change my clothes?'_

 _ **'Yes, why would you not be able too?'**_

I don't close my eyes this time. I just look up at the trees and imagine my clothes changing. My shirt becomes a white sleeveless shirt with a black Peter Pan collar, a black leather jacket appears over it, my pajama pants become black skinny jeans, and my white socks get covered by black combat boots.

I look down and am amazed to see my pants changing to jeans and boots materializing over my socks.

 _'Wow. That's..that's amazing.'_

 _ **'Indeed. Now, I do believe you need a name and a place to stay.'**_

 _'Right! Okay, Kayden Perri.'_

 _ **'Good, now shall you be enrolled in school?'**_

 _'Yes, please! And I can stay where ever you can get me.'_

 _ **'Very well. You have a very large amount of control over this Universe right now, so you can imagine a house.'**_

 _'Got it! I think that's all, right?'_

I imagine a house almost identical to Elena Gilbert's across the street from her home. The outside is painted light blue and the door is black. The floors are carpet instead of hardwood and the master bedroom is now mine. The walls of the room are dark purple with dark blue and light blue splatters, the floor is a light beige carpet, the bed is a king bed on a platform about 3 feet off the ground. There is a ceiling to floor mirror on the left wall and a flat screen television on the right. Next to the mirror there is a large walk in closet where Jeremy's room is in the Gilbert home. The room that is Elena's at the Gilbert's is a guest room and the other rooms are fully furnished.

 _ **'Yes, the house you have imagined is there. Well done.'**_

 _'Thanks, it gets easier the more I do it!'_

 _ **'It should. I must go now, Kayden. I will speak to you later. Goodbye.'**_

 _'Oh! Bye Mikania. Thank you!'_

I could feel her presence disappear.

 _'Looks like I'm on my own. Time for school I guess.'_

I spin around and use my newly acquired speed to run out of the forest towards where I hear cars. When I emerge from the forest, in front of me is a sign. It says 'Welcome To Mystic Falls'. I grin to myself and run past it into the town, when I begin to hear people talking, I stop. About 100 feet in front of me, I can see a boy, about 13, walking down the street. My throat starts to burn and I can feel my eyes threatening to change. I speed over to him and he turns around at the sound of wind. I smile at him and look into his eyes. I can feel my pupils dilating as I speak to him.

"You won't scream, feel any pain, or remember this."

"I won't scream, feel any pain, or remember this." the boy repeats.

"Good!" I grab onto his shoulders and bite lightly into his neck.

The blood begins to rush down my throat and the feeling reminds me of when I would wake up with a dry throat and drink cold water. I focus on my hearing and listen to the boys heart. Once it slows down a bit and he is about to pass out, I pull away, bite my own wrist and press it into his mouth.

"Drink."

The boy complies and drinks the blood from my wrist. Once I hear his heart beat regulate, I pull away.

"Don't get hurt for the next day, and go to school."

Nodding the boy turns and walks the way he was going as though nothing happened.

I imagine a handkerchief an wipe my mouth and wrist off.

 _'That feels better!'_

I imagine the handkerchief disappearing, and in its place and black and white Mission R motorcycle appearing on the street. Once it's there, I imagine a dark purple helmet and put it on, flinging my left leg over the bike, I rev up the engine and tear down the street.

I drive onto the Gilbert's, and now my, street and pull into my new drive way.

In the Gilbert house I hear the beginning of Episode 1.

"Toast I can make toast." Jenna says.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." answers Elena.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna rushes.

"I'm good." Elena breathes.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna says, moving around her purse.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asks.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna exclaims.

"Then go we'll be fine." Elena soothes.

"You okay?" Elena asks Jeremy.

I tune out the rest of the conversation, getting off my bike and rushing to the door as Jenna comes outside. I turn the handle and imagine it unlocked. Pulling open the door, I step inside and grab the backpack I imagined off the ground by the couch. I look around quickly before rushing back outside. Closing the door and imagining it lock, I run over to my bike and hop back on.

Pulling out of the drive way, I see Bonnie's car pulling in to Elena's drive way and Elena walking outside. Her eyes turn to me and I speed past, I can see them widen slightly before I'm off down the street and towards the school.

I speed into the school lot and pull into a spot right in front of the school. People's heads turn to look at me and I remove my helmet and hang it on my handle bar. I swing off my bike and put down the kick stand. I can hear people whispering as I shake out my hair and begin my walk to the front doors. I imagine a pair of black Ray Bans sunglasses appearing in my bag and reach in to get them, placing them over my eyes. I look to my left and see the back of Stefan strutting to past the whispering girls.

 _'Should I? I should!'_

I lightly jog over to him and bump him with my hip.

"Hey, you're new too, yeah?" I grin up at him.

"Yeah, I'm Stefan Salvatore, and you?" he asks looking down at me.

"Kayden Perri. Nice to meet you Stef." I loop my leather covered arm through his and we walk together through the doors and to the office.

"Hello?" I say lightly to the office lady.

"Oh! Hello dears, what can I do for you?" she asks politely.

"My names Kayden Perri, I'm new here. I do believe I was enrolled earlier this week?" I say lowering my glasses slightly and dilating my pupils.

"Yes, here you are. Kayden Perri, enrolled earlier this week. Here's your schedule and a map of the school." She responds, handing my schedule to me.

"Thanks!" I grin, looking up at Stefan.

"Are you new too young man?" The secretary asks.

"Yes. Stefan Salvatore."

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do require a transcript."

Stefan takes off his glasses. "Please look again, I'm sure everything you need is there." he compels.

"Well you're right, so it is." she responds, handing him his schedule.

"Please be hot." I hear Bonnie mutter behind us.

I guess Stefan is hiding me, he is taller than me, and standing behind me.

"C'mon Stef. We have the same first period." I grin at him.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll meet you there." he says to me.

"Oh, okay! See you soon then!" I sing, skipping around him and "accidently" crashing into Bonnie.

"Oof." I gasp as Bonnie falls. "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine." she smiles up at me.

"Here." I give her my hand. _'Please work shield thing, please, please, please.'_

"Thanks." she grabs my hand and I pull her up without her seeing a vision.

 _'Thank you shield!'_

"No problem-o! Hey, do you know where Tanner's class is?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have him first period. Follow me." she smiles, completely missing Stefan walk out of the office.

* * *

"Once our home of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. The Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the Union." spoke.

I sat in the seat to Elena's right, while Stefan sat to her left. She and Matt exchanged a glance, before Elena looked at Stefan and he at her.

Her phone buzzed quietly, looking over I read it.

 **From:Bonnie**

 **HAWT-E. STARING U.**

I giggled quietly to myself and looked at Stefan. Catching his eye, I pointed to him then Elena and drew a heart with my fingers. He smiled at me and shook his head looking back at Tanner.

* * *

 _'Home or the graveyard? Hmm... Oh I know! Imagine a gravestone to visit.'_

I got on my bike and started the engine pulling out of the parking lot as I pictured a gravestone next to the Gilbert's. My gravestone.

* * *

I sat on the ground, leaning on the grave stone. Sighing, I looked up at the sky.

"I miss you." I whisper, thinking about my best friend.

A smile slowly forms on my face as I hear a crow squawk and Elena's footsteps grow closer.

"Oh, hello. I didn't think anyone else would be here." Elena's voice pipped up.

I looked over at her, "Just visiting someone, you can sit down if you want. It's not my grave yard."

"Thanks." she said gingerly, sitting against the gravestone across from her parents.

I reach into my bag and pull out a diary. "You don't mind if I write, do you?"

"Oh, no I was going to write too." she says pulling out her own green diary.

I grin at her, pulling out a pencil and flipping to a page in the middle.

-Dear Diary,

Across from me is a girl I hope can become a friend. Her name is Elena Gilbert, she's in a few of my classes. She seems nice.

There's also Stefan, he's new too! Either we're going to become friends, or I'm going to make it my life goal to annoy him. I can't choose which I like best.

I guess I can finish this entry later, I'm getting hungry.

See you later,

K.P.-

I close my diary and smile up at the sky.

 _'I can feel Damon's little crow looking over my shoulder.'_

Turning my head I look at the black crow on the tombstone next to me.

"Hey, little guy." I whisper, "Do you think I should annoy Stef or become a friend?"

It tilts it's head and I hear a light chuckle coming from Damon's direction. Fog starts to roll in and Elena looks up. The crow squawks and she get's up and shoos it.

"Shoo! That's what I though." she breathes.

 _'I think she's forgotten about me.'_

"Aw, why'd you do that? He was so cute!" I pout at her, standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Sorry, it was creeping me out. What's with this fog?"

"Kinda slasher-ish, don't 'cha think?" I grin at her.

She turns around to get her bag.

 _SQUAWK_

She jumps then slowly reaches down to grab her bag.

"I'm gonna go. Bye." She waves, quickly walking towards the woods.

"Be careful!" I call, " You might fall."

Giggling to myself, I skip over to where I can see Damon hiding behind an angel statue.

"Hello mister!" I exclaim, jumping next to him.

"Huh," he looks down at me, "Who're you?"

"I'm Kayden!" I grin.

"What're you doing here?"

"What else? I'm looking for someone to murder, duh! This fog is just perfect."

He grins down at me.

"Oh, of course." he says putting a hand to his heart. "What else?"

I giggle to myself. "You're funny! I like you. But now, I have to go. I'm hungry."

I spin on my heel and walk away.

"BYE!" I call waving over my shoulder.

* * *

I pull into the parking lot at Mystic Grill.

 _'Ugh, I am so hungry. God my throat hurts, gotta remember to eat more in the mornings.'_

I get off my bike and walk over to the door. I step in and walk towards a table near where Bonnie and Matt are sitting.

"Give it more time Matt." Bonnie says.

I sit down as the door opens and Elena and Stefan walk in.

"More time, huh?" Matt says, sadly.

He gets up and walks over to Stefan.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi, Stefan." They shake hands.

"Hey." Elena smiles.

"Hey." Matt says, before walking away.

I get up and jog over to them.

"Stef!" I grin, jumping at him.

"Hey Kayden." he smiles, catching me and spinning once before putting me down.

I chuckle stepping back from him and turning to Elena.

"Hi! I saw you earlier right?" I stick out my hand, " I'm Kayden."

"Elena, and yeah, at the graveyard." she shakes my hand.

"Well, it was great seeing you Stef. But, I gotta go!" I spin around Stefan and Elena.

"Bye!" I wave before following a girl in her 20's out of the door.

I follow her around the back before speeding in front of her.

"You won't scream and when I finish you'll forget this happened."

She nods and I grin, feeling my face turn vampire-y.

"Good." I sink my fangs into her neck, once again listening to her heart beat and stopping before she passes out.

I bite into my wrist and let her drink until she's healed then I spin on my heel, materialize a handkerchief, wipe the blood away, and get onto my bike.

 _'Tomorrow night is gonna be great.'_

I kick up the kick stand and speed off towards my house.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Next chapter's the party, what do you think so far? Tell me please!**


	3. Time, The Party, and Crow

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters (sadly), all rights go to Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I only own my OC and anything she does to screw up the plot.**

 **Author's Note!**

 **Here we go, chapter 3! Thanks to lostfeather1 for the review :) I love seeing people give feedback on the things I write. Anyway, on with the story, hm?**

* * *

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

 _'Good God I am so bored.'_

I'm currently sitting upside down on a bed that is hanging from the ceiling in what I like to refer to as "the guest room of magic." Basically, it's where I do most of my "The Universe Hopper" powers. Right now, there's a fish tank, a hanging bed, a radio, and a floor made of trampolines. It was pretty amusing for about 2 hours when I realized I didn't feel tired. Then, I remembered. I'm a vampire. Idiot.

After about 40 minutes of me hanging from the bed, I made it disappear from under me so I would land on the floor and bounce.

 _'I know why they cut out nights on shows. Jesus, I am so bored!'_

I decided to go to my main bedroom and call on Mikania.

 _'Uh, Mikania? I have a question.'_

 _ **'Yes?'**_

 _'Can I, like, skip this?'_

 _ **'Skip what?'**_

 _'The whole, waiting for the next day thing.'_

 _ **'Probably'**_

 _'Probably?'_

 _ **'You are the first Universe Hopper. I do not know everything you can do.'**_

 _'Are you serious?'_

 _ **'Yes. Your powers evolve after you have had them for a certain amount of time, and they keep evolving to fit your needs.'**_

 _'Oh. Okay well, that was all I wanted to know. Do you wanna stay and see if I can do it?'_

 _ **'Why not. I would also like to know what your powers can do.'**_

I closed my eyes and pictured a clock, a clock that controlled the time of the universe. Focusing on the power in me, I pushed the clock hands from 1:34 a.m. to 6:30 a.m. and imagined the time pushing out into the world around me.

 _ **'Oh. Amazing.'**_

 _'What?'_

 _ **'You...you sped up the time. It is 6:31 a.m.'**_

 _'It worked!?'_

My eyes shot open, around me the room was no longer black but instead, bathed in newly rising sunlight coming from the window.

 _'I did it.'_

 _ **'Yes, now I must go. I should check on the other Universes you may wish to travel to. Goodbye Kayden.'**_

 _'Bye!'_

I looked around my room in amazement before getting up and walking to the door. I opened it and walked down to the kitchen where I grabbed my backpack from the counter and walked to the living room.

 _'What have I forgotten?'_

I look down.

 _'Oh! Right, pants.'_

I change into a pair of blue skinny jean, black chucks, and a white tank top with black lace flames swirling around the edge.

 _'There we go.'_

I grin to myself and open my front door. I walk out the door, lock it, and skip over to my bike slinging my bag over my shoulder. I turn my head to the Gilbert house and see Jeremy coming out.

"Hey! You're my new neighbor!" I shout across the street to him, jogging up my driveway.

"I'm Kayden, I just moved in yesterday." I say, smiling at him.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to meet you." he mumbles.

"Do you have a ride?" I question looking up and down the street.

"I normally walk." he muttered.

"Oh, do you want a ride?" I question, looking over to my bike.

"Seriously?" he asks, his head tilting up and eyes going wide at the sight of my bike.

"Yeah, I mean I need some new friends and you seem cool."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'd love a ride." he nods, jogging over to me.

"Sweet, lemme go get another helmet, any color prefrences?"

"Green?"

"Kay, be back in a sec." I jog up to the house, "Just go ahead and get by my bike!"

I run inside and close the door. Closing my eyes, I imagine a green helmet exactly like my own.

"There." I mutter to myself.

In my hands is a green helmet, perfect for Jeremy. I walk back out the door and chuck the helmet to him.

"Safety first, Jer." I grin, throwing my own helmet on and swinging onto the bike.

"Jer?" he mumbles.

"Get on Jer, we'll be late."

He gets on behind me and I pull out of the driveway as soon as his hands wrap around my middle.

"Hold on!" I chuckle, speeding off down the street at 90.

* * *

When we get to school, the bell has already rung so Jeremy hops off and thanks me before jogging off to the stoner pit.

I stroll into school and walk into Tanner's class, not caring to try and sneak in.

"Miss. Perri, where we you?" Tanner's voice comes from behind me.

"I was giving Jer a ride Mr.T, is that a problem?" I ask looking at Elena and smiling.

"Please refrain from being late again Miss. Perri."

"Kay." I walk over to my seat and plop down.

"Now that that's done." Tanner starts.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um.. A lot?" Bonnie answers. "I'm not sure. Like... a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Tanner says. "Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded Jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt responds, the class laughing lightly in the background.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians." Stefan speaks up.

"That's correct. Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." I chuckle behind my knuckles.

"Well, very good." Tanner says. "Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually-" Stefan begins.

"There were 27, Mr.T." I speak up, my voice bordering on annoyed. "Some idiot Confederate soldiers fired on the church because they thought it was housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss for many people. I'm sure you can brush up on your facts in the Founder's archives though."

The class chuckles.

"Hmm." Tanner says.

* * *

I walk up to the party, looking around and smiling.

 _'Oh I love this scene.'_

I see Stefan stroll up out of the corner of my eye and decide to leave him alone, for now. Instead, I walk over to Elena and Bonnie.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena says.

"He has that romance novel stare. Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul." Bonnie giggled.

"Talking about Stef are we girls?" I smile, sliding towards them.

"Hey, Kayden right?" Elena says, smiling.

"Yeah, hey Bon." I grin at Bonnie.

"Hey Kayden."

"So, you like Stefan, huh Elle?" I smirk at Elena.

"What? No, he's just pretty is all."

"Yeah, sure... and I'm tall." Bonnie and I giggle.

"So, where is he?" Bonnie questions.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena responds.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait you need a crystal ball." Elena says, leaning over and grabbing a beer bottle.

I grab Bonnie's arm and lean into her ear. "Don't be scared if you see something, witches are powerful beings."

She looks at me oddly before grabbing the bottle Elena holds out. "Ta da."

She puts her hand on the bottle and gasps as her eyes flash open.

"Bonnie." I pull her hand away gently before she can rip it off the bottle.

"What?" Elena asks.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"C'mon Bonnie, let's get you a drink, hm?" I say, gently pulling her away. "I think Stefan's here Elena."

"But, there was fog and a man." Bonnie gasps to me.

"Yes, yes. You had a vision. It was probably something Elle's seen at some point." I tell her.

"How do you know? I'm probably just drunk." she says, pulling her arm away from me.

"Believe what you want Bonnie. Sooner or later you're gonna need the truth. Trust your Grams for once. Please?" I plead before spinning around and walking into the woods.

 _'Crap. I wasn't gonna do that.'_

I walked through the trees until I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me. I slowly turn around and come face to face with a vamped out Damon.

"Hey there, crow. How ya doin?" I ask, grinning easily and shifting my weight to my left leg.

 _Damon's P.O.V._

"Crow?" I ask the girl. _'Why isn't she screaming?'_

"Yeah, you're the one who was controlling the crow at the graveyard, right?" she says, her green eyes gleaming up at me devilishly.

"I have no clue what your talking about." ' _How does she know?'_

"Okay, sure. Let's go with that." she grins. "Did you want me to run and scream?"

"I was kind of expecting it." I say honestly.

"Oh, sorry." she apologizes. "Do you...want me to still do that?"

Suddenly a scream pierces the air.

"Ah, Elena." she mutters. "Shut up."

"It's sort of pointless now, guess I'll just have to kill you next time." ' _What? I wasn't going to say that.'_

"Well, you gotta flee the scene, yeah? Guess I'll just have to die some other time. Catch ya later, crow." she sighs, walking around me and back towards the party.

 _'I think I like her.'_

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

I walk back to the party and blend in with the freaked out party goers.

"Jer?" I reach out and grab his hand. "What happened?"

"It's Vicky. She's- she's.." he starts.

"Oh, Jeremy." I pull him into a hug. "It's the girl you like right?"

"Yeah." his voice cracks as he hugs me back.

"She'll be okay, don't you worry Jer." I rub his back as he digs his head into my neck.

Elena looks up at us and makes an odd expression... jealousy?

 _Stefan's P.O.V._

 _'Damon.'_

I run into my house, and see Zach.

"What's going on?" he asks, looking up from his desk.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach, and it wasn't me." I say, running up the stairs.

I go into my room and slam the door.

 _Squawk_

I turn and see a crow fly in and land on a beam. I turn slowly back to the balcony and see him standing there.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother." he smirks.

* * *

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I ask.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." he says, walking over to a bookshelf. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties." he starts walking past me. "That horrible grunge look?" he chuckles. "Did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring there's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem... for you." he smirks.

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairy certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word..." he walks towards me. "Elena."

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

They load Vicky into the ambulance, Matt watching worriedly from behind before getting in.

I'm standing by Elena when Bonnie walks up.

"Hey, we're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." she says.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena nods.

"Can I come, Bon?" I ask, rubbing my arms. " I need a pick-me-up."

"Yeah, Kayden." she nods before turning to Elena. "Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?"

"That it's just the beginning." she says.

* * *

 _Stefan's P.O.V._

"She took my breath away." Damon says. "Elena. She's a dead ringer for Kathrine."

"Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" he says.

"She's not Kathrine." I say. _'She's Elena.'_

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." I say, turning to walk away.

"Yeah? Come on." He hits my chest. "Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it." I warn backing up.

"Let's do it. Together." he shoves my shoulder. "I saw a couple girls out there, I promised one."

He shoves me again.

"Or just, let's cut to the chase," he smacks my head. "Let's just go straight for Elena!"

"Stop it!" I shove him.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

I feel my face change.

"I can." he says.

"I said stop!" I tackle him out the window.

 _Damon's P.O.V_

 _'Very good little brother, but not good enough.'_

"I was impressed." I say. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasently surprised. Very good with the whole face-" I imitate Stefan. "thing. It was good."

"You know it's all fun and games, Damon, huh?" he walks towards me. "But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given." I scoff.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." _'What about mystery girl?'_

"Where's your ring?" I inhale sharply. "Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes."

He swallows hard.

I chuckle, "Relax. It's right here." I hold out his ring to him.

He grabs it. After he puts it on, I change and grab his throat, then throw him into the fence.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Rustling comes from the house.

"I think we woke Zach up. Hmm. Sorry, Zach." I walk away whistling, leaving Stefan lying on the ground.

* * *

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks Caroline.

She inhales, "No." she exhales.

"Keep drinking I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." Bonnie says.

"Why didn't he go for me?" she asks.

 _'Because you're whinny and clingy in this season?'_

"You know, how come the guys that I want, never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie shakes her head.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And..." Caroline says. "Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her."

 _'Cause she looks like Kat.'_

"And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and..." she says. "I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie says comfortingly.

"Yeah, it is." she says.

I look over and see Damon.

"Bon, I'm gonna go get Caroline some more coffee I'll be right back." I nod at Caroline.

"Crow, I hope you can hear me whispering, nod if you can." I whisper, walking towards the bar.

Damon nods.

"Can you please eat Caroline or something?" I groan quietly. "She's super annoying right now."

I hear him chuckle quietly.

"Honestly, I give you permission, if Elena has a fit, blame me okay?" I say.

He nods again and I grin at him.

"Oh thank God, this is going to be so much fun." I giggle.

* * *

I look out the window.

 _'Oh, look. Stefan's at Elena's, again.'_

I listen in.

"I know it's late. But,uh... I needed to know that you were ok." Stefan says.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." Elena says.

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asks.

"That I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk." she says. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." Stefan nods.

 _'Good lord, that was sappy. I can't wait until Klaus starts murdering people.'_

* * *

 **Author's note!**

 **So, how was it? Leave a review? Please...**


	4. A Little Brother and A Not So Secret

**DISCLAIMER: All Vampire Diaries characters and plot belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I just own Kayden and anything she does.**

 **Author's Note!**

 **Okay, so thanks again to lostfeather1 for the review. This next chapter is going to be slightly Jermy-centric because I have some things Kayden needs to do. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

 _'Mikania I have a question.'_

 _ **'Yes?'**_

 _'Can I use my powers on other humans?'_

 _ **'Why?'**_

 _'I have a friend who I need to help with something.'_

 _ **'You can give them shields and clothing I believe.'**_

 _'Good, good. Thank you Mikania.'_

 _ **'You are welcome. Be careful Kayden.**_

 _'Of course.'_

I get up and walk over to the window in my living room. It's currently 3 a.m. and Stefan just left Elena's house 20 minutes ago.

 _'Okay, time to go talk to Jeremy.'_

I walk over to the door and slide out, changing my clothes into plaid pajama bottoms, a white tank top, and grey slippers. Jogging over to the Gilbert's I look around the windows to try and find Jeremy's.

 _'There it is. The lights are still on.'_

I jump up to the window sill and knock lightly on the window.

"Jer." I say quietly. "Open the window. It's Kayden."

The curtains slide back and the window opens. Standing in front of me is Jeremy, clothed in a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Why're you at my window at 3:15 in the morning?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I need to talk to you. It's...really important." I say, hopping into his room.

"What is it?" he asks, sitting on his desk chair.

I take a deep breath, "I have to tell you a secret that you must swear to never tell another person. Ever."

"I swear."

"No, you have to swear on your T.V." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"If you tell someone, I'd rather break your T.V." I respond seriously.

"I swear on my T.V."

"Okay." I take another deep breath. "Okay." I let it out.

"What is it, Kayden?" he asks, rolling the chair closer to the bed where I've sat down.

"I-I guess it'll be easier to show you. You can't freak out though Jeremy."

"Okay."

I smile lightly and look down. My bangs fall in front of my face, but Jeremy pushes them away.

"It's okay. I won't freak out."

"I know, I'm just scared you'll hate me."

"I won't. Promise." he sticks out his pinky.

I link mine with his. "Good. Okay here we go."

I swallow hard and change my face slowly into it's vampire form.

"I'm a vampire." I say quietly.

"Oh." he says back.

I look up at him to see him looking at my face with wide eyes. He reaches out and runs his fingers over the veins under my eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"You- you're a vampire." he says back, astonished.

"Yeah, but-but I swear on everything I own that I did not attack Vicky." I say widening my eyes.

"I know, I trust you wouldn't do that." he says grinning. "But, why'd you tell me?"

"I just- look Jer I know some things about people in this town and I don't want you to have to deal with Big Sister Elena all by yourself." I explain. "I can't stand to see her command you to give up the things that make it easier for you to deal with the pain."

"So, you're saying it's okay for me to do drugs?"

"No, but I don't think Elena has any right to try and force you to stop. You just need something else to keep your mind off of what happened. I figured getting a surrogate sister who is a vampire might be the thing you need."

"Sister?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I mean if you're okay with that. I don't wanna weird you out or anything, I just feel like you need a sister who'll help you instead of yell at you."

He looks at me with wide eyes that begin to water without me noticing.

"You don't have to say yes. It's okay Jer, I underst-"

Jeremy cuts me off by wrapping his arms around me and shoving his face into my neck.

"Thank you. Thank you so- so much, Kayden." he says, voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.

"You're welcome, Jer." I wrap my arms around his back.

 ** _About 10 minutes later_**

"Oh, Jer. I forgot!" I smiled, sitting up.

"What?"

"I want to try something, if it goes the way I want, you won't be able to be compelled." I explain.

"What is it?"

"I want to try to put this shield over your eyes, only if you'll let me of course."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay hold still and close your eyes."

I put my hands on either side of his head and close my eyes as well. I imagine Jeremy's eyes in my mind and start to put a blue shield, much like the one surrounding my body, over his eyes. It takes around 25 minutes, seeing as I've never done this to someone else.

"Okay," I open my eyes and move my hands. "You should be good now."

Jeremy opens his eyes and they flash blue before fading to his regular color.

"Woah." he gasps, looking around. "Everything is so clear."

"Oh, I might've given you a little extra boost." I smile at him.

"Does it work?" he asks, looking in my eyes.

"Let's see." I look back. "Stand on your head and squeal like a pig."

"Yeah, it works." Jeremy chuckles,

"Good, now I'm tired."

"Just stay here tonight, it's almost 4 anyway." he says, pulling me down to the bed,

* * *

 _Jenna's P.O.V._

"Jeremy, wake up." I say opening his door. "It's time for sch-"

My eyes widen as I look at his bed. Laying next to Jeremy is a girl with blue hair who I've never seen before.

"Go away Jenna. I wanna sleep." Jeremy groans, tightening his arms around the girl's waist.

"Jeremy." I say cautiously. "Who is that?"

"Hmm?" his eyes crack open. "It's Kayden."

"Who is Kayden?"

"New sister." he mumbles.

"Jer, shush I'm trying to sleep here." the girl yawns.

"Sorry, Jenna's bothering me." he mumbles, digging his face into her neck.

Her eyes crack open. "Hello Jenna. I'm Kayden, nice to meet you. Could you leave?"

"Uh, okay. I guess." I walk out of the room slowly.

I see Elena walk out of her room.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" I ask.

"Depends where you're going." she says back.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." I tell her, walking to the mirror. "Hair up or down?"

I pull it up. "Sexy stewardess." I let it down. "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is." I scoff. "You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff."

She walks over to Jeremy's room.

"Where is Jeremy?"

"He was right in there, with a girl. Kayden?" I say looking through the doorway.

"Kayden? Blue hair?" She asks.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She goes to school with us. Just started the other day."

"Well, they were sleeping in Jeremy's bed the last I saw them,"

"Where'd they go?" she asked.

"School?"

"Maybe."

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

"C'mon Jer. Out the window we go." I say, jumping from the window sill.

"I'm not a vampire with amazing jumping abilties, I can't jump." he says.

"Don't worry, Jer. You'll be fine, trust me."

"Okay. But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." he says.

"Wouldn't doubt it." I chuckle.

He swings both legs out the window and pushes off. I imagine an invisible bed catching him and lowering him to the floor.

"See, you're fine!" I grin.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" he asks looking around.

"I'll show you some other time, come on. If you wanna visit Vicky before school we gotta go. Mr.T's gonna have an aneurysm if I'm late."

"I'm coming." he says, jogging over to me.

"I'll go grab my bike." I wink, vamp speeding over to my bike, picking it up, and vamp speeding back.

"Ta da." I swing my leg over the seat.

"Woah." he smiles, getting on as well.

"Yeah,yeah. Hold on tight." I kick up the stand and start the bike before speeding off towards the hospital.

* * *

Jeremy stands in the doorway of Vicky's hospital room looking at her.

"She'll be fine, Jer. Vicky's tough." I whisper, resting my head on his arm.

"I know. I just...wish I could've been there, or done something." Jeremy says.

"You found her and carried her out of the woods. I'd say you saved her life, Jer."

"Thanks, Kayden."

"No problem, little brother." I chuckle, squeezing his arm.

"Now go check on her you doofus, we have to leave soon." I push him into the room. "I'll be in the hallway."

* * *

 _'I think this is going to be good for Jer. It'll give him someone that isn't Elena to talk to.'_

Jeremy walked out of the room and towards me.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Jeremy mumbled.

"Okay, well come on. Off we go." I say smiling at him and grabbing his hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **I have to make this chapter shorter because I need to work on my Soul Eater story. But what do you think about Kayden's relationship with Jeremy?**


	5. Blood and A Fireplace Poker

**Author's Note!**

 **Okay, it's been a while since I updated this. I guess off we go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All Vampire Diaries characters and plot belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. I just own Kayden and whatever she does.**

* * *

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

Jeremy and I walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot towards my bike.

"I think we're going to be late." Jeremy says lightly, tugging on my hand.

"Oh I know, I wanted to give you enough time with Vicky before you had to deal with _Elena."_ I spat out her name.

"I'm surprised a nurse didn't try to stop me, visiting hours aren't until 9." Jeremy looked over to me.

"I compelled a nice woman to walk away." I grinned. "And I got a snack, too."

Jeremy chuckled at me and swung his legs over the back of the bike. "Thanks for this."

My smile and eyes softened. "No problem, Jer. You don't deserve the things you have to go through."

I swung my leg over the front of the bike and started the engine, tearing out of the parking lot before Jeremy had time to ask what I meant by what I said.

* * *

I pulled into school and Jeremy and I went our separate ways, him to the stoner pit and me to Tanner's class.

I walked through the halls humming to myself as I looked in through the windows of the classroom doors. Finally I stopped in front of Tanner's room and shoved open the door.

"...it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over-" He stopped speaking and looked at me.

"145 years." I smiled impishly. "Right Mr.T?"

Tanner's eye twitched, "Why are you late to my class ?"

"I was visiting a friend in the hospital with my little brother." I said, my smile faltering slightly.

"Oh." his face softened, "Well, try not to do it again before school. Please take your seat."

"Thanks Mr.T" I smiled, walking over to my seat and plopping down.

"Anyways, yes, 145 years is correct." he walked in front of his desk, "Now, the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration."

Stefan and Elena were just sitting there smiling at each other.

"Are we bothering you, ?" asked, causing both Elena and Stefan's eyes to flick up to him. " ?"

Elena shakes her head and the bell rings as she smiles, looking over to Stefan.

* * *

 _3RD P.O.V._

Stefan and Elena walk down the hall, right in front of Kayden who has her hands shoved in her front pockets.

"I brought it." Stefan says, pulling out a book. "Told you."

Elena grabs the book, "Wuthering Heights By Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." Stefan explained.

"Where did you get it?" Elena questions, handing the book back.

"Uh, it was passed down." Stefan says as they both stop and turn to face each other. "Through the family."

Lightly, Kayden snickers under her breath before walking around the two lovebirds and into her next class.

"Ah." Elena nods.

"I have lots of books, go ahead. Keep it." Stefan says, handing the book back to Elena.

"Oh, no. I-" Elena begins to protest."But I would like to read it again." She smiles looking up at Stefan. "I promise. I'll give it back."

"Ok." Stefan smiles and laughs lightly.

* * *

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asks Bonnie as they walk down the hall.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch." Bonnie says. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned it out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline smiles.

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie grins. "Why didn't you talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline laughs.

* * *

Jeremy pushes open the school doors and walks over to Tyler and his friends.

"Hey Tyer. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicky's doing." Jeremy stops in front of Tyler. "Since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler nods.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her?" Jeremy asks. ' _Because I do.'_ He thinks. "Is she gonna make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler says, looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you going to actually do it?" Jeremy asks, getting in Tyler's face. "Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now." He shoves Tyler backwards.

"Walk away Gilbert." Tyler warns. "It's your final warning."

"No this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play with Vicky." Jeremy says. "If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you."

Jeremy glares at him before turning around and walking away.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler turns to look at his friends. "Did you hear that?"

* * *

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt says to Elena, as they walk outside.

"That's good news." Elena says, looking at Matt.

"Yeah." Matt says lightly.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message." Matt replies. "She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so... we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

Elena sighs. "Vicky's lucky that she's ok."

Stefan is sitting on a bench nearby, listening in.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt says.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asks.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt says.

Stefan head snaps up.

"What?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "Vampire" then passes out." Matt explains.

"Ok, that is weird." Elena says.

"I think she was drunk." Matt says, turning to look at Stefan's back. "So what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Matt, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Elena looks up at Matt.

"You know I'm- I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital." Matt says, backing up. "I want to be there when Vicky wakes up, get the real story about last night."

"Ok." Elena says, looking at Matt's chest and gripping her books tighter.

Matt turns around and walks away as Elena turns and looks to where Stefan was, only to see that he's gone. She looks around in confusion.

* * *

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

"God, Mr.T can be such a dick sometimes." I groan to Jeremy while laying upside down on his bed.

"What'd he do?" Jeremy asks from his bean bag.

"Oh nothing to me. He's a dick to Jenna." I explain, scrunching up my face.

Jeremy sits up straighter. "Why?"

"He basically told her that she wasn't good enough at raising you and Elena." I make a face at him.

"She's doing fine." He huffs, sitting back. "He needs to chill."

I chuckle. "That's what I thought." I hear a car door close. "Hey, Jenna just got home, wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah, let me get my jacket from downstairs." He nods, getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll come with." I stand up and skip over to him.

We walk down the stairs, Jeremy enters the dining room in front of me.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." Jenna says to him as he walks towards his jacket.

"No, I'm good, thanks." He walks towards the back door.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse." Jenna says. " I want to talk."

I walk over to the entry of the dining room/kitchen.

"Hey, you! Come." Jenna says, pointing. "Sit."

Jeremy turns around and flicks his eyes over to me. I smile slightly and lean against the door way. He walks over to Jenna and sits at the counter in front of her.

"Back in school, Freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese." Jenna says, leaning towards Jeremy. "It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned."

"You get high?" Jeremy grins.

"Did." Jenna says. "Past tense. But, yeah. Loved It. Anything to get a little distraction from life..." Jenna opens up the guacamole. "Reality. And it worked." She eats some guacamole off of her finger. "For a while. Never lasts, though." She walks over to the fridge as I vampire speed over to Jeremy.

"Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it," She says as Jeremy stands up and walks over to the door with me. "but with a thesis looming, and a waistline expanding..." She looks over just as Jeremy walks out the door behind me and she sighs.

"Hey, Jer?" I say, walking with him towards my bike.

"Yeah?" He sighs.

"I was thinking I could drop you off at the hospital, let you visit Vicky while I go run a few errands."

Jeremy smiles at me, "That would be great."

"I knew you'd think so." I smile back at him, hopping on my bike.

He flings his leg over the back and grabs on to my waist as I start the engine.

"Thanks, Kay." He says.

"No problem, Jer." I start the bike and speed off down the street towards the hospital for the second time that day.

* * *

I drop Jeremy off at the hospital and speed over to my house, dropping off my bike and vamp speeding over to the boarding house.

When I get there, I can hear Elena ring the bell. I speed over behind her and jog human speed until I'm next to her.

"Hey Elle, what're you doing here?" I ask, looking at her.

She gasps and puts and hand to her heart. "Kayden. You scared me! I'm here to see Stefan, why are you here?"

"I'm just visiting a friend." I grin, hearing Damon in the house.

"Oh." She turns to the door and knocks the knocker against the door, it cracks open.

She pushes the door open and looks in before stepping into the house. "Stefan?" She walks into the house.

I glide in behind her, following her quietly.

"Stefan?" She calls out, seeing a bag on a chair in the hall. She turns around when she hears a creak and walks towards the open door, past me. When she gets close, a crow squawks and flies in, scaring her and causing her to turn around. Standing behind her, is Damon.

Damon just stands there, looking at her as she talks.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... open." She looks at the now closed door as I chuckle under my breath, standing behind Damon.

"You must be Elena." Damon says, looking in her eyes. "I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena says, confused.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come." He turns and leads her to the living room, where I am now laying on the couch...not that they can see me. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any minute."

They walk into the living room and Elena looks around, astonished. "Wow, this is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little Kitschy for my taste." He looks over and sees me laying on his couch.

"Oh, I don't know Crow. I quite like it. It has an...old feel to it, don't you think?" I smile at him.

"Hello, Blue." He grins at me, trying to hide his confusion.

I stand up and twirl over to him, "Can't you see why your brother is so smitten with Elle?"

He looks over at Elena, "Yes, I can. It's about time, too. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena questions.

I smack Damon on the arm, "Oh don't ruin their love yet, Crow! It's only just begun and I don't think Steffy wants to have the awkward ex's talk yet."

Damon looks down at me and grins. "But I can't believe he hasn't told her about Katherine yet!"

I shake my head and smile, "Great job Crow, you just made this awkward."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." He looks around the room as Elena awkwardly looks down.

"Or maybe he didn't want to tell her?" I say looking at Damon with a 'duh' face.

"Oh, he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Damon fake gasps. "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena says, looking up at him.

"Aren't they?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a fatalist." Damon responds after looking down at me with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"Hello Stefan/Steffy." Damon and I say together without turning away from looking at Elena.

Elena spins around to see Stefan standing in the archway to the living room.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." I look around Damon at him. "You either Kayden."

Damon smirks at me as Elena walks over to Stefan, explaining why she is here.

"Kayden, huh?" He says.

"Damon, huh?" I mock, looking up at him and crossing my arms.

Damon turns around and cuts Elena off, "Don't be silly, you're welcome anytime. Isn't she Stefan."

Stefan stands there and does his 'I'm-angry-at-you-so-back-off' stare.

"You should break out some family photos Crow, wouldn't that be amazing Steffy?" I grin, sliding up next to Damon.

"Or some home movies." Damon smirks down at me again before looking at Elena "I have to warn you though, Stefan wasn't always such a looker."

Elena and Damon smile at each other.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Kayden." Stefan says, flicking his eyes to Elena. "Nice to see you."

"Yeah, I should probably go." Elena says awkwardly. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too Elena." Damon says, grabbing Elena's hand and kissing the back of it.

Elena smiles and walks towards Stefan. "Stefan?" Elena says when Stefan doesn't move. "Stefan?"

Stefan looks down for a second and moves to the left, still giving Damon the look.

Elena blinks and walks past Stefan to the door. She pulls open the door and walks out.

"Mmm." I hum. "I think I'll stay here. I've got something to tell you boys."

The brothers don't pay me any attention as Damon whistles.

"Great gal. Whoo, she's got spunk." Damon smiles at Stefan. "You on the other hand, look pooped."

Stefan walks down the steps and into the living room while I calmly vamp speed to the couch and sit down.

"Did you over exert yourself today?" Damon asks.

 _'Mikania?'_

 _ **'Yes?'**_

 _'Why are these two so rude?'_

Mikania chuckled. _**'I'm not sure Kayden.'**_

 _'They're just ignoring me.'_

 _ **'Not anymore they aren't'**_

 _'What?'_

I look up and see both brothers have stopped their taunting argument to look at me.

"Oh, hello boys. Are we paying attention to me now?" I ask, standing up.

"You should leave Kayden." Stefan says, looking over at Damon.

"Nonsense! I need to tell you something." I look at Damon, "Both of you."

I smile at them impishly and imagine my shield going down. Both of the brothers stiffen and their eyes widen.

"Ah! There we go, I'm guessing you can tell now?" I tilt my head to the side.

"How?" Damon asks, speeding up to my face and grabbing my neck.

I scoff and grab his wrist, snapping it backwards. "I'm stronger than you. Don't even try."

Damon growls and his face vamps out. "Who are you?" Stefan is behind him, in a defensive position.

I chuckle. "I'm Kayden, silly!" My face vamps out as I get serious. "I'm going to let your wrist go now Damon. Next time you attack me, I won't be so nice." I grin and let go of Damon's wrist as he speeds backwards to stand next to his brother.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asks, calmly.

I look down at my nails and hum. "I'm bored, this town seems like fun."

Damon growls and takes a step forward but Stefan holds an arm out in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan once again calmly asks.

I look up. "Now? Nothing." I walk over to the brothers. "Honestly, I just want to help Jeremy deal with everything he's going through."

The brothers look at me skeptically.

"I swear!" I put my hand on my heart. "I won't physically hurt Elena while I'm helping Jeremy."

Stefan nods and lets go of his brother. Damon scoffs and tries to run at me again but I speed over to their fireplace and grab a poker.

"Damon." I say lowly. "I told you that the next time you attack me I wouldn't be so nice."

 _ **'Be careful Kayden. Remember your rules.'**_

 _'I will.'_

Damon turns towards me but before he can run again I'm in front of him, shoving the poker into his windpipe.

I growl at him as he coughs up blood and reaches for the poker. "This is your fault." I twist the poker before yanking it out.

Damon wheezes and falls to the floor as Stefan runs to him.

I throw the poker towards the fireplace and hear in clank on the ground. "I'm guessing I don't have to give you the same warning, Stefan?"

Stefan looks up at me with a glare and shakes his head.

I nod, putting my hand behind me and imagining a blood bag. I hold it out in front of me towards Damon.

"It's O positive, and warm. Sorry, I don't know your favorite so I picked mine."

Damon looks up at the smell of blood and seems confused.

"Do...you not want it?" I ask, neatly ripping off the top. "Because I'll drink it, I just thought it'd help you heal."

Damon stands up and sticks out his hand, reaching towards the bag. There's still a hole in his neck but it's slowly healing.

I grin and hand him the bag, watching as he drinks quickly. "Oh! Sorry Steffy, did you want some animal blood?" I look Stefan in the eyes and watch as shock flies through him.

When he opens his mouth to speak I hold up a hand. "Please, don't ask how I know that." I stick my hand behind me once again and visualize a dead rabbit. I hold my hand in front of me, the rabbit's neck is snapped and blood is lightly dripping onto my hand.

Stefan speechlessly reaches out and takes the rabbit from me as Damon finishes drinking.

"Where did you get this from?" Damon asks, looking behind me.

I wink, putting a finger over my lips. "It's a secret."

I close my eyes and look at the Universe Clock I have in my mind, it's 10:30.

My eyes open and Damon and Stefan are both looking at me oddly. "Well, it's 10:30 so I'm going to call it a night. See you at the festival?"

Stefan nods, still holding the rabbit. Damon just looks at me.

"Right, okay well, bye!" I speed out of the house and back to my home.

* * *

I skip through the night and most of the day, stopping the time at around 6 p.m.

 _'Mikania?'_

 _ **'Kayden.'**_

 _'You're not mad...right?'_

 _ **'About what?'**_

 _'The whole..stabbing Damon in the windpipe thing...'_

 _ **'You were defending yourself.'**_

 _'Right...'_

She sighs. _**'I'm not angry.'**_

 _'Okay, I just... wanted to be sure.'_

 _ **'Go on darling, you have a festival to get to.'**_

 _'Bye Mikania.'_

I walk down to my kitchen and imagine a glass of warm O positive blood. I sit down on my counter and kick my feet as I drink, think of what I'm going to wear today.

After I finish my drink, I imagine the glass disappearing and decide on my outfit. I put on a black crop top with a white pentagram on it, red skinny jeans, black converse, and give myself winged eyeliner.

I look down and make sure my outfit is exactly the way I wanted before I walk out of my house, imagining the door locking. I look across the street and see that Elena and Jeremy have already left for the festival.

I vamp speed towards the town square, slowing down when I see people begin to appear. I walk over to a table and grab a candle before looking around for someone I know. In the distance, I can see Stefan and Elena. I walk in their direction smirking when I see Stefan lean closer to tell her about the comet.

I look slightly to the left and see Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler all standing around talking to each other. I jog over to them and smile at Bonnie.

"Hey Bon, light me up?" I ask, holding out my candle.

"Sure." Bonnie smiles, light my candle with hers.

I grin at her and say thank you before walking over to The Grill where I know Jeremy will be, giving my candle to a little girl who I overheard crying to her mother about how she wanted a candle.

I stop outside The Grill when I hear Damon and Vicky talking inside.

 _'Should I stop this scene from happening? Nah, I'll join in on the rooftop fun later on.'_

I smile to myself and lean against the wall outside, waiting for Damon to attack her in the bathroom. When I hear the scream, I silently snicker to myself before walking inside.

* * *

I jog over to the table where everyone is sitting, Jeremy walking quickly behind me.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen Vicky?" I ask, eyes darting around The Grill.

"She probably found someone else to party with," Tyler looks at Jeremy, "Sorry pill pusher, you've been replaced."

Elena looks over at Tyler. "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him." Tyler says, nodding at Jeremy.

"Tyler." I snap, causing everyone at the table to look up at me in surprise. "Vicky is missing, now isn't the time for you to be a dick."

Elena stands up. "Jeremy. Are you dealing?"

"I swear to God." I mumble.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler snaps at Jeremy.

"She already did, over and over and over." Jeremy snaps back, stepping up next to me.

"You slept with Vicky Donovan? I mean, Vicky Donovan slept with you?" Caroline says.

"There's no way." Tyler adds.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy says, looking at Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asks, looking at Tyler.

"Nothing man, just ignore him. He's a punk." Tyler responds.

I slam my hand down on the table, garnering everyone's attention. "How about you all stop being children and help Matt find his sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie says.

"I'll check the square." Matt agrees.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy states, backing away from the table.

"Oh, no, no, no." Elena says, reaching for Jeremy's arm. "You are coming with me."

"Elena." I say, grabbing her arm. "Don't do this right now. We need to find Vicky."

"No," she shakes me off. "This is family business, stay out of it."

Jeremy pulls his arm out of Elena's grip. "She is family Elena, and she's right. We can do this later, ok?"

Elena scoffs looking in between us. "She's not family Jer. I'm your family."

"Right now, you aren't acting like it." I snap, standing in front of Jeremy.

"Come on Kay, you can help Matt and I in the square." Jeremy says, putting a hand on my arm.

I gently push Jeremy towards the door. "No Jer, you go check out there, I'll check the roof."

Jeremy gives me a thankful look before running out the doors.

I turn to Elena, "Elena, the tough love thing isn't working. You need to give him space and let him calm down."

I jog out the doors and towards the back of The Grill where the ladder for the roof is. I jump to the top from the ground and see Vicky being held by Damon on the edge of the roof.

I chuckle, "Damon, you know your brother's going to be quite angry about this."

He looks over at me and narrows his eyes, "Aren't you going to help her, she's Jeremy's little love interest."

"Nah, this conversation is going to be way more fun."

He looks at me in confusion before Stefan appears on the roof a few feet away from me.

I tune out their conversation, waiting for the moment that Damon throws Vicky towards Stefan.

I watch as he compels her into thinking that Stefan was the one who attacked her and before Stefan can catch her when Damon shoves her at him I speed in front of him and catch her, bringing her away from the brothers.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice, Crow." I tsk at Damon.

I look Vicky in the eyes, "Stefan Salvatore didn't attack you."

"Stefan Salvatore didn't attack me."

"You were attacked by an animal in the woods."

"I was attacked by an animal in the woods."

"Also, Tyler is an asshole and you hate him." I smirk.

"Also, Tyler is an asshole and I hate him."

"Good girl." I smile, letting her go gently.

"What happened?" Vicky asked a few seconds later, looking up at us.

"I found you up here, you looked like you were hallucinating." I said, kneeling down and putting a worried look on my face as the brothers gaped at me.

"Ah, I ripped my stitches open." She moaned, reaching for her neck.

I gasped and moved her hair away. "Oh no, come on, I'll get you back to your brother." I easily helped her up and turned her towards the ladder.

"Thanks." She smiled at me.

"No problem, you should be thanking Jeremy, he's the one who noticed you were missing." I turned my head and winked at the stunned brothers.

* * *

Matt was putting a bandage back on Vicky's neck when I walked towards them.

"Hey Vicky, you okay?" I asked, handing her a glass of water.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, taking a sip.

"Thank you, Kayden." Matt said, making me look up at him. "Vicky said you found her wandering around."

"No problem, Matty." I grinned at him.

He shook his head in amusement before kneeling back down next to Vicky.

I looked behind me and saw Stefan talking to Bonnie and Caroline about Elena.

I started to walk over when I saw Bonnie touch Stefan's hand and get a vision. I snickered quietly to myself and ducked my head down to hide my smile.

I turned in a different direction when I saw Jeremy walk into The Grill and look over at Vicky who was currently saying something along the lines of, "You're an asshole Tyler, and I hate you.".

I jogged over to Jeremy when he turned to leave and jumped on his back, causing him to stumble.

"Hey, Jer." I cheered.

"Hey, Kay." He said back, gloomily.

"I think Jenna found your stash, by the way." I snickered, jumping off his back when we got outside.

"What? Ah, man." He moaned.

"I can give you a lift home if you want." I smiled.

"Nah, I'll walk, delay the punishment a bit." He groaned. "Thanks though."

"Of course, good luck little brother." I spun around and vamp speed back to my house. As I'm running, I pass Caroline and Damon. It seems like they're talking and Damon is going to start biting her and begin his revenge on Steffy.

When I get home, I notice Elena isn't home, which means she's with Stefan.

 _'And thus the story begins.'_ I grin to myself, walking into my house and jogging to my "guest room of magic" to try out some new tricks.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Annnd Episode two is complete! This took me about 5 hours and a lot of wrist pain to write so I'll update the next chapter when I get 3 reviews. Ciao!**


	6. Powers and Dreams

**Author's Note!**

 **I didn't know you guys actually really liked this! I'm so super giddy because in only a few hours I got 4 reviews! I just...can not thank you guys enough. -Thanks though, lostfeather1, Zimmer12, Dattebasa1, and PokemonNarutoLover.-**

 **Oh! Also, this is just going to be a filler chapter so it'll mostly be Kayden learning her powers and experimenting. There won't be any canon characters in this chapter and it'll mostly just be Kayden testing things. Next chapter I'll start Episode 3.**

 _ **'Mikania's thoughts/speaking.'**_

 _'Kayden's thoughts to Mikania.'_

 _Kayden's thoughts to herself/other people's thoughts_

"Speaking."

"Compelling someone."

 **DISCLAIMER: You know who The Vampire Diaries belongs to, and it isn't me.**

* * *

 _Kayden's P.O.V._

As soon as I got into my "guest room of magic" I closed the door and called out to Mikania.

 _'Mikania?'_

 _ **'Yes?'**_

 _'Do you know any other powers I have? Ones that I haven't tried out yet.'_

 _ **'Well, I do believe that you can change your voice.'**_

 _'Uh, what do you mean by that?'_

 _ **'Exactly what it sounds like, you can change your voice in pitch and accent.'**_

 _'That's so cool!'_

I think for a moment and imagine my voice changing to Klaus's voice.

"Hello, love."

 _'Oh my god! That was so cool!'_

 _ **'You seem to have gotten the hang of it quite easily.'**_

 _'Well, I used Klaus's voice. I know it quite well.'_

 _ **'I wouldn't expect anything less.'**_

 _'Oh stop, you're making me blush! Is there anything else you know of, or can I just start guessing?'_

 _ **'I don't know of any other powers we started you out with, you can start guessing now.'**_

 _'Okay, sweet.'_

I changed my voice back to my base one and materialized a pen and paper to start my list of what I can do.

 **Powers:**

 _-Shields- On self and others_

 _-Change appearance_

 _-Change name/age_

 _-Change species_

 _-Materialize objects and clothing_

 _-Change the Universe around self- create houses and things_

 _-Internal 'Universe Clock' which can change the time_

 _-Change voice/accent_

 _-'Hop' Universes_

I put the paper down on a table and started pacing, rubbing my hands in front of myself.

 _'Right, so Mikania, any ideas?'_

 _ **'I don't know darling, those are the only powers we've gifted you with. As I said before, your powers will evolve to suit your needs.'**_

 _'Oh man, that means I have to think about this, huh?'_

 _ **'Yes, I believe it does.'**_

I felt a pout form on my face as I looked up at the ceiling. I looked around the room for a few minutes, thinking about what I should try. Maybe teleportation?

I looked over to the other side of the room and imagined a mattress on the wall, just in case I miss. After seeing the mattress appear, I closed my eyes and felt around for my Universe power.

I could feel it in my center, it was warm yet cold. Focusing on it, I though of the other side of the room where I put the mattress and lightly pushed the power to teleport myself towards the wall.

I felt a pulling sensation, much softer than when I first came to this Universe, and opened my eyes slowly. In front of my eyes was the mattress I attached to the wall.

 _'Holy crap!'_

 _ **'...You...'**_

 _'I freaking teleported!'_

A sort of stunned silence came from Mikania.

I giddily grinned and teleported back to the list on the other side of the room.

 _-Teleportation_

I looked up from where I was writing my newest discovery on my list when I hear a noise come from my front porch.

I speed out of the room and towards the front door as I hear a young boy muttering to himself.

"Who even lives here?" He muttered.

I lightly pull open the door as he reaches up to knock.

"Hi!" I grin at his stunned face.

"H-hi." He stutters back.

I look around my porch behind him, "So, what're you doing here?"

"Oh! I, uh, we got your mail at my house." He says, holding out an envelope.

"Hm, really?" I reach out and grab the envelope, turning it over to read the address. _Who's sending me mail?_

The front of the envelope is addressed to me with no return address.

I look up and see the boy must have said something to me as he is looking at me nervously.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask, shoving the letter into my back pocket.

"Oh, I asked if you were new to town." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I moved in a few days ago actually."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. My name is Jace St-"

I cut him off, not in the mood to have more people know me.

"Go home and never think about me again. You left the letter on the doorstep when nobody answered the door."

"I left the letter on the doorstep when nobody was home. I'll never think of you again." The boy replied monotonously, turning around and walking away from my house.

 _That was troublesome. Now I've wasted time that I could've used to practice._

 _ **'Darling, I do believe that it is almost 10 p.m.'**_

 _'Ah, yeah it is.'_

 _ **'You should return to the guest room and perhaps practice your powers when you are surrounded by humans.'**_

 _'Huh? Why?'_

 _ **'If you are to be surrounded by the supernatural at all times, your powers may have evolved to help you when you are near them.'**_

 _'Wait. Like, hearing thoughts and that kind of thing?'_

 _ **'Maybe. I think you should go to sleep tonight, though you may be a vampire now you do need rest sometimes as The Universe Hopper.'**_

 _'Right,'_ I yawned, closing the front door and dancing into my bedroom. _'Maybe I'll dream something useful.'_

 _ **'I will speak to you when you awake. Goodnight mia figlia.'**_

 _'Buonanotte mia madre.'_

 _Wait. Was that...Italian? I don't know Italian!_

I sit down on my bed, close my eyes, and picture the list in my mind. Underneath the list, I imagine a black hole that leads to my bedroom. I imagine the list floating down the black hole and re-appearing on my lap.

I open my eyes and on my lap is the list.

 _Woah, so I can do that too. Whatever that was._

I grab a pen from my bedside table and add my new discoveries to the list.

 _-Understands and can speak language(s) that were otherwise unknown_

 _-Can teleport objects (people?) via black hole_

I place the paper and the pen back onto the bedside table and flop down onto my bed.

I change my clothes into black sleep shorts and a red tank top. Looking inwards at my Universe Clock, I set an alarm for 7 a.m. so that I can wake up early tomorrow morning.

I close my eyes and roll onto my stomach, shoving my face into my pillows.

-Dream-

All around me are strings of different colors. I spin around in a circle and look everywhere at the many strings, never touching one despite how many there are.

The strings glow is the only light in the dark place that I am standing in. I reach out for a green string and am pulled forwards quickly by the string.

When the string stops pulling me, I am in a different landscape. This one is instead a meadow. There are trees surrounding me and I can hear a waterfall somewhere off in the distance.

A family of four is in front of me sitting on a picnic blanket. There is a mother, a father, a younger brother, and an older sister.

The mother has dark brown hair that is flowing down her back in waves. The father has shorter brown hair and brown eyes. The two children are running in front of the parents and laughing.

The older sister looks like a younger Elena and the brother like a younger Jeremy. The two siblings are smiling at each other with childish innocence.

I hear a quiet sob next to me and look over to see a 17 year old Elena kneeling next to me looking over at the family with tears in her eyes.

 _Where am I?_

I reach down towards Elena to tap her shoulder, but my hand just passes through her.

 _Okay, that was weird._

"Elena?" I call out, kneeling next to her.

She doesn't respond or look at me as tears continue to flow down her face.

"Can you not hear me?" _What a stupid question._ I facepalm, looking back towards the family, the Gilberts.

"Elena, Jeremy, come eat!" The mother, Miranda, calls out.

"Okay mom!" Young Elena grins over to her mother, grabbing younger Jeremy's hands and pulling him towards the blanket.

I look over to Elena to see that she is smiling slightly through her tears.

 _How did I get here?_

I rise to my feet and look around, spotting the green string towards the tree line. I jog over towards it and lightly grab it. The scenery disappears as the string once again pulls me away.

When I stop this time, I am back in the room of strings. Only this time, I can sense which string belongs to who.

My inner alarm goes off and my eyes snap open to look up at my ceiling.

 _That was...odd._

I push myself up and rub my eyes, yawning. I fling my legs over the edge of my bed and tumble down to the ground.

"Ouch." I moan, sitting up and rubbing my head.

I stand up and walk out of my bedroom door and into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait until there is steam coming from the water before blinking my clothes away and stepping in.

The hot water soothes my muscles as I crack my back and my neck. I blink some vanilla shampoo into existence along with vanilla conditioner. I reach out and squirt some shampoo into my hand then massage it into my scalp. I rinse the shampoo out and repeat the process with the conditioner.

I imagine some face wash with charcoal in it and some lavender scented body wash. I clean my face and then use the body wash. After I rinse all of the soap off of my body, I turn off the shower and open the curtains.

A white, fluffy towel appears around my body and a red towel appears in my hand. I flip my head over and rub my hair with the red towel, then I flip my hair back behind me and the red towel disappears.

On the counter, a black blow dryer materializes, already plugged into the wall. I blow dry my blue hair and brush it out when it's dry. I brush my teeth and gargle some mouthwash before drying my body with the white towel.

Once I'm dry, the white towel disappears and in its place are a pair of white shorts, a black Nirvana tee-shirt and some black Keds on my feet.

I walk out of the bathroom and down the stair to the kitchen where I make some warm O Positive blood and hop onto the counter to have my breakfast.

 _'Mikania.'_

 _ **'Kayden.'**_

 _'Did you see the dream?'_

 _ **'Yes, I did. I do believe you can dream walk.'**_

 _'I can what now?'_

 _ **'Dream Walk. You were in the Gilbert girl's dream last night.'**_

 _'Oh. Is that what those strings were? Dreams?'_

 _ **'I did not see the strings, but I am assuming that is what they are.'**_

 _'Hm. Well, I guess it's time for school huh?'_

 _ **'Yes indeed. Buona giornata piccolo.'**_

 _'Thanks!'_

I push off of the counter and walk over to the door in the living room, grabbing my backpack along the way.

* * *

 **Finally! A new chapter! Sorry for the wait. Leave me a review and I will be a very happy authoress.**

 **-JTOYN**


End file.
